


Poezja

by mivky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odkrycie, że Derek pisze poezję było szokiem dla Stilesa.<br/>Odkrycie, że to wszystko było o nim, daje kilka interesujących rezultatów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poezja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306765) by [EnchantedEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil). 



Rozglądanie się po pokoju Dereka nie było najlepszym pomysłem Stilesa.

Okay, to mógł być jego najgorszy pomysł, ale było już troszeczkę za późno, żeby się wycofać. Dom Hale’a był piękny, odkąd w końcu go odremontowali, ale pokoje Dereka były miejscem, gdzie po prostu się nie chodziło. Nigdy.

Ale Stiles nigdy tak naprawdę nie pamiętał o zasadach, dlatego znalazł się w środku jego pokoju, podczas gdy cała paczka załatwiała jakieś „Wilcze sprawy”, na które on nie był zapraszony.

Pokój był zaskakująco dobrze urządzony, z bardzo derekową przykładnością. Ogromne, królewskie łóżko zajmowało większość przestrzeni, było też parę półek i mahoniowe biurko przylegające do ściany. Z lewej strony była łazienka i wejście do szafy, która była przeznaczona „dla wszystkich skórzanych kurtek Dereka”, jak przypuszczał Stiles.

Tym, co złapało uwagę Stilesa, było biurko obok wejścia na balkon i raczej staro wyglądająca książka, która się na nim znajdowała.

Po dokładnym sprawdzeniu, książka nie miała tytułu i wyglądała, jakby była pod bardzo dobrą opieką, więc po chwili wahania, Stiles zajrzał między stronami.  

Poezja nie była tym, czego oczekiwał.

_Och, jesteś tak przystojny, moje oczy oślepły. Gdy cię widzę ledwo mogę oddychać, myśleć._

_Och, czuję się tak zażenowany, ledwo mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Czuję się tak głupi, bo się zakochałem._

Derek to napisał?, pomyślał Stiles, a rumieniec zajął jego twarz. Dobrze znał pismo Dereka, widział je wystarczająco dużo razy, by rozpoznać jego surowy lecz piękny sposób pisma – jak jeżozwierz na lodzie. Jednak Derek nie wyglądał na typ faceta, który pisze poezję o czymkolwiek, zwłaszcza miłości.

Z ciekawością i zakłopotaniem mieszającymi się w jego brzuchu, przełożył kolejną kartkę.

_Oh, Boże, co powinienem zrobić?_

_Moje biedne, samotne, tęskniące serce. Ono po prostu utrzymuje bicie._

_Tak głośne, że w nocy nie mogę zasnąć._

\- Whoa, ktoś wpadł Derekowi w oko… Tylko kto? – powiedział Stiles, podnosząc głos w tonie. Bogu dzięki, że rezydent wilków był daleko, daleko stąd. – Znaczy, komu Derek nie wpadł w oko? Ale kto podoba się jemu? – Stiles zastanawiał się na głos, całkowicie nieświadomy otwierających się frontowych drzwi.

Bez wahania przewrócił kolejną stronę, by przeczytać trochę więcej pracy Dereka.

_Oh, tak przystojny,_

_Twój zapach jest tak nieskalany._

_Byłem schwytany już za pierwszym spojrzeniem, złapany tak mocno._

_Nie mogę cię mieć, bo to nie może być. Twoje oczy tęsknią za kimś innym._

_Jestem prawdziwie pochłonięty ogniem prawdziwej miłości._

Następna strona sprawiła, że serce Stilesa pominęło jedno czy dwa bicia.

_Oh, co powinienem zrobić, bo jestem zbyt przerażony by powiedzieć ci prawdę_

_Nie mogę przetrwać już dłużej, każdego dnia pragnąc tylko ciebie_

_Lecz za każdym razem gdy na ciebie patrzę-_

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, uderzając o ścianę.

\- Stiles – zawarczał Derek. Kły miał obnażone, oczy świeciły na czerwono. –  Co robisz w moim pokoju?

Stiles odwrócił się za szybko, powodując że spadł z krzesła z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę.

\- Ja-ja… Zgubiłem się?

Derek zmarszczył brwi patrząc na Stilesa, po czym spojrzał na biurko.

\- Czytałeś moją książkę? – Derek znów gniewnie zawarczał podbiegając do biurka i zamknął książkę z trzaskiem.

Odwrócił się, cechy ludzkie zmieniały się w wilcze gdy schylił się, złapał gardło Stilesa i popchnął go w stronę ściany.

\- Jak mogłeś! – wykrzyczał, złość emanowała w całym jego ciele sprawiając, że jego głos był coraz głębszy. – Nie miałeś prawa przeglądać moich rzeczy! – Jego uchwyt zaciskał się na gardle Stilesa, gdy podnosił go na wysokość swoich oczu. – Spieprzaj z mojego domu.

Stiles upadł na podłogę z kolejnym łoskotem, gdy Derek odwrócił się i wyszedł na balkon, oglądając las. Jego twarz powoli wracała do ludzkiej formy.

Stiles kaszlał i sapał. Leżąc na podłodze próbował nabrać tyle powietrza ile był w stanie. Po chwili w końcu wstał i przeszedł obok drzwi balkonowych w stronę korytarza. Wiedział, że powinien iść. Powinien iść i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wracać. 

Ale tego nie zrobił.

Wiała świeża bryza. Stiles stąpał po drewnianym balkonie. Jesienny, usiany liśćmi las tworzył wygodne miejsce nadchodzącej długiej zimie.  

\- Nie możesz wiecznie ukrywać swoich uczuć, Derek.

Ręka Dereka ściśnięta wokół drewnianej poręczy zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Stiles.

Stiles nachylił głowę w bok, ukazując skonfundowanie.

\- Co w tym takiego? Jesteś samotny. Rozumiem.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz Stiles. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz.

\- Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz! – wykrzyczał Derek odwracając się. Kilka łez spływało po jego twarzy. – Nie rozumiesz Stiles i tego nie zrozumiesz. _Tęsknoty. Pragnienia_. Pożądania bycia z kimś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni tego uczucia!

Derek ruszył naprzód.

\- Przez całe moje życie ludzie odchodzili, używali mnie, próbowali mnie skrzywdzić, Stiles. Chcę kogoś dla siebie, kogoś, kto by _mnie_ rzeczywiście pokochał! Mam dość bycia samemu, chcę być szczęśliwy, Stiles. I chcę tylko jednej osoby. Jednego popieprzonego nastolatka, który nie ważne, co by się działo, zawsze do mnie wróci, jednego człowieka który zawsze będzie po mojej stronie!

Teraz byli niewiarygodnie blisko. Stiles opierał się o szybę, a Derek pochylał nad nim, więcej łez spływało po jego twarzy.

\- Oh, Derek – wyszeptał Stiles, wycierając łzy z jego twarzy. – Ty uroczy, uroczy idioto. Też tego chcę. To jest wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem. Pragnę kogoś, kto będzie mnie kochał tak mocno, jak ja jego. Chcę kogoś, kogo będę mógł nazwać swoim. Potrzebuję _cię_ w moim życiu Derek. Próbuję przez to powiedzieć, że też cię kocham.

Derek posłał mu niewielki uśmiech, oczy miał pełne nadziei.

\- Naprawdę?

Stiles odwzajemnił się tym samym.

\- Naprawdę, mój sourwolfie.

Finałowa łza spłynęła po twarzy Dereka i pochylił się do pocałunku, owijając ramiona wokół torsu Stilesa, unosząc go na wysokość swoich oczu.

Obrócił Stilesa wokół pokoju. Stiles oplótł wokół niego swoje nogi, gdy pogłębili pocałunek. Języki tańczyły ze sobą gdy Stiles upadł na łóżko, ciesząc się i uśmiechając.

Długo rozmawiali, do popołudnia i wczesnego wieczora śmiejąc się i zaczepiając.  Ciepło i radość latały wokół nich, gdy badali ich nowy związek.

Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić Stiles zaczął zasypiać z głową ukrytą w zagłębieniu szyi Dereka, gdy usłyszał szept docierający do jego ucha.

\- " _Jesteś światłem mojego życia, które zostało ukryte przede mną przez świat_

_Na zawszę będziesz ciepłem mojej duszy, drugą połową bez której nie mogę żyć._

_Dla mnie ten świat będzie pięknym wiosennym dniem_

_Nawet jeśli jesień przeminie i zima nadejdzie, do końca tej drogi pójdziemy razem_

_Zawsze będę cię kochał, Stiles”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ekspertem w tłumaczeniu nie jestem, więc z pewnością jest tutaj kilka błędów, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.


End file.
